Fatherly Affection
by since when was sanity required
Summary: Mackenzie is sent tp Japan when he refuses to accept his mother's rich and kind second husband as a part of his family. He believes his abusive father did nothing wrong. And through unforseen events the Host Club helps him accept his new father.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Planes, funny girls, and scary Grannys

I've hated planes for as long as I could possibly remember. I can't remember why I started hating them but my mother says it was Anderson's fault, Dad's fault. I beg to differ, he was merely teaching me the conventional ways of the world in an unconventional way.

I believe what had started this event was when I had come home from my first day in third grade. My teacher Ms. McNeil had mentioned Amelia Earhart for God knows what reason and had ended class saying 'flight is associated with freedom and bliss, that every man, woman, and child often dreamt of flight.'

When I came home from school for some odd reason I told my mother al she had said about flying. My father who had either been drinking and was now in a pissy mood or he just didn't like what I was saying, I've come to the conclusion that it was a mixture of both. Anyways he drug me outside and on top of the house and said with his breath reeking of stale cigarettes and beer, "Ok you little shit you want to fly here you go, fly." and he tossed me off the roof like I was nothing. A piece of trash that had squirmed its way into his life.

Even though he had broken my left leg and arm, as well as my collar bone I didn't hate him I never did even after the things he did that made that seem like a hug and a kiss.

As he knelt over me I started to cry, he laughed harshly and said, "You little crybaby. Its your own fault, only worthless worms dream of flying."

I hated planes. A shiver ran up my spine as I asked a flight attendant how much longer the flight was. Three more hours, I don't think I could survive that much reminiscing.

A girl grinned at me from over the top of her seat. She was seated in front of me and her curly hair was strawberry blonde. Her brown eyes even seemed to be laughing at me.

"I'm Aiko Hiragi." she said in Japanese, having only just recently learned the language it took me a while to process what she had said.

"Mackenzie Greene."_ Not Wakahisa._ No matter what my file at my new school said I would never take Ryou's name.

Ryou was my mother's, April Greene, second husband. He was rich, kind, and Japanese. I hated him. That was why I was on my way to Japan in the first place, because I detested him s completely.

Aiko grinned at me again. "You're American right?"

I nodded.

This time she frowned and said in English, "Yo, Mack what's the dealio you ain't talking much, son."

I could feel the over exaggerated sweat drop on my head, "Not all Americans talk like that. That's a stereotype!" I yelled in English at her.

"Oh, really? Well, Mack-"

"Wait why are you calling me Mack?"

"Do you want me to use honorifics?"

"What?"

"Wow you really are new to Japanese."

"Most people would call you Greene-san-"

"That sounds like a turd." I deadpanned.

"Ok. Ew. Anyways I figure since you were American you wouldn't want me too. So therefore Mack."

"I only was asking why you didn't call me Mackenzie."

"It sounds like a girl's name" his time she was the one who deadpanned.

I felt my face heat up, I gulped, "Mack is fine"

"Naw. I'm thinking Mack-chan now."

"Huh?"

Aiko sighed," It's no fun teasing you if you don't know that -chan is typically used for young girls."

"What!? You will not call me Mack-chan then!" I yelled at her rising out of my seat a little. Some of the patrons regarded us with raised eyebrows

That's how the rest of the plane ride went, we told each other about our parents and various other things, I didn't mention Anderson, about ten minutes before we landed Aiko asked, "What school are you going to?"

"Uh.. Ouran. I think is what he said."

Aiko squinted at me, "What's your step's name again?"

"Ryou Wakahisa."

Her eyes widened, "The law firm guy? That explains it."

"What?"

"Ouran is typically for rich kids."

"HUH!?"

Aiko winced. "Ouch, that hurt my ears. I never knew guys could squeak."

I was too frantic to be embarrassed.

"What do you mean rich kids!"

"I mean kids who have mansions. Now calm down it won't be that bad. Anyways I go to St. Lobelia. Here's my number call me when you get settled in, I'll show you around town."

She smiled at me and got up, "Bye. Oh, and don't let those Ouran girls run all over you. They get a little over excited around cute guys." she winked and walked off the plane.

I was pretty sure I was burning red. She thought I was cute? I had dark, dark brown hair that was long enough to stick up in spikes all over, not because I styled, just because I didn't brush it when I woke up, I never did. My eyes were a stranger green color that my mother called bottle-green. I wasn't outlandishly tall, but I looked taller than I was because I was thin. I wore a bright green t-shirt that had Skillet written on it in creepy black felt letter. My jeans were too big and held up by a studded belt and my jacket was parka like with a fake fur trim and fake military patches on it.

_Cute…_ I grinned.

I made my way off the plane. I almost turned around when I saw her. Ryou's mother was looking like and American Grandmother who had a bunch of cats and when one died she had it stuffed. I won't even go into detail about how she looked just guess. She shuffled up to me and , I guessed was glaring at me with her brown eyes. I stared down at her, she was considerably shorter than I was even with her black hair sticking up more than mine. She grabbed both my ears and pulled me down to eye level. " You have piercing in both ears. Not just on the lobes either. You have three in the cartilage here" she yanked my left ear, "and two here." she yanked my right ear.

"Ryou-kun never mentioned a delinquent."

"Listen you batty old woman that hurt don't yank me around by my ears."

She put me into a head lock, she was fast! "You stupid arrogant child respect your elders!"

"Yes Ma'am."

After that I obediently followed her and said 'yes ma'am' when needed but inside I was simmering with anger and plotting vengeance.

When we arrived at her home first I was struck by size then beauty. Almost every inch of the front yard was covered by flowers, ponds , stone benches, and fountains. In every fountain and pond were lilies and Koi. I didn't talk the entire time as we walked down the stone path to the front door, which was opened by a butler dressed much like the one behind my carrying a suitcase of mine, I carried two. I rolled my bottom lip into my mounth and chewed on the snakebite I had there.

_Whoa._

I was shown to my room. I barely finished unpacking before I passed out. I didn't even make it to the bed. By that time I didn't remember that my first day at Ouran was tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Stupid maps and invitations

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Ouran High School Host Club or any musical artists mentioned

* * *

School, a hell all its own. Most dreaded this mandatory torture.

I had a feeling this would be so much worse than any other schools, but how is that possible? Would the teachers be dicks and bitches picking favorites among snobbish bookworms and whores in mini skirts. Would they give you detention for walking in and having piercing or suspend you for asking your friends for opinions on the tattoo your thinking of getting? Like they did at my old school? I can't count the number of times I told one of those assholes to got to hell. And to top off this already impending doomsday, my grandmother clotheslined me as I walked out the door. Old fucking hag is what she is.

I looked up at the looming school ahead and sighed, Mom never did let me get that tattoo.

As I walked through the halls discovering fast that a map didn't do shit for you in this school, I thought about going and buying a bike after school. I sure as hell didn't want to take a limo like all the other snobs. I glanced around for class 1-A, no luck. I sighed again.

I didn't want to walk everyday like I did today even though it was relaxing.

Maybe a motorcycle, I was sure I had a dreamy look on my face as I remembered riding Kale's Harley around town over the summer. I shook my head and turned in circles looking for my class once again. I yelled in frustration, "Fuck this shit!" storming off I stooped in the middle of a hall closed my eyes and spun around. When I stopped I headed in the direction I was facing. I did that for about twenty minutes and finally found it.

When I walked in I was pissed as hell. I didn't introduce myself when the teacher asked I just went and sat in the only available seat which was, fortunately, in the back and rested my head on the desk swearing to myself. I didn't notice all the students in the classroom watching me and some of the girls blushing. The teacher, still wide eyed in shock, started to introduce me,

"Ummmm…. This is Mackenzie Wakahisa-"

"GREENE!" I yelled in correction with my head still on the desk.

"…. He just transferred here from America." The teacher finished quickly and continued his lesson.

"Wow, an American, here in Ouran!"

"He's is so hot!"

"Yeah I know look at how he is wearing the uniform!"

I had stuffed the jacket into my messenger bag and loosened my tie, my shirt wasn't tucked in and I wore my black and blue knit beanie cap and black Dcs. I didn't think it was all that special.

"All those piercings! There's even two on each corner of his lip. Is that one in his eyebrow."

I had pierced it last night. I did most of them myself. I found myself getting angrier the more they talked.

I found the ear buds to my Zen mp3 player, I refused to get an Ipod because I liked my mp3 buying site better than Itunes and Ipods just irk me, and with my head still down I turned it on and started 'I'm on a boat' by Lonely Island

_Oh, shit get your towels ready_

_Its about to go down_

_Everybody in the place hit the fucking deck_

_But stay on your mother fucking toes_

_We're running this lets go_

I felt someone tap my shoulder, I ignored them.

_I'm on a boat (I'm on a boat)_

_I'm on a boat (I'm on a boat)_

_Everybody look at me 'cause I'm sailing on a boat ( sailing on a boat)_

_I'm on a boat (I'm on a boat)_

_I'm on a boat (I'm on a boat)_

_Take a good hard look at the mother fucking boat_

Someone removed my ear buds and two people whispered into either ear.

"Come with us after school."

They put the ear buds back, I looked up and saw two redheaded boys sit back down.

_I'm on a boat motherfucker take a look at me_

_Straight flowing on the boat in the deep blue sea_

_Busting five knots, wind blowing out my coat_

_You can't stop me mother fucker 'cause I'm on a boat_

The rest of the song didn't reach me because I fell asleep.

After shuffling to each class the final bell rung and I remembered what the red heads had said, I didn't even have to look for them. They found me. They popped out of nowhere grinning devilishly, a small, girly, brunette boy in tow.

"Follow us."

I followed them up stairs and past plenty of rooms, we finally reached a large door, they were all large doors, with a sign overhead that read 'Third Music Room"

"Welcome American Student!" A bubbly blonde rushed me as soon as I got in.

Everyone in the room was male. There were two blondes the taller one that tackled me and a shorter one that stood by a very tall boy with black hair, The twins, the girly brunette and a guy with glasses.

"Why was I brought here exactly?"

"To put it simply we would like you to join the Host Club."

"The what?" I looked at four eyes with a dumb look on my face I'm sure because he smirked.

"The Host club Mack-chan!" Not another one, I glared at the short boy holding a pink bunny.

"The girls in our class-" one twin said

"Kept fawning over you." The other twin finished his sentence.

"Why would I want to join?" I asked.

"Because its fun Mack-chan! By the way I'm Hani and this is Mori." The rabbit kid introduced himself and the giant.

"We're Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." the twins said standing back to back.

"Kyouya Ootori." Four eyes watched me curiously as he introduced himself.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka." The girly boy looked bored.

"And I am Tamaki Suoh." The taller blonde twirled in a flurry of rose petals.

"And I'm out of here." I stood up to walk off and was tackled by a teary eyed Hani.

"But Mack-chan don't you want to join the Host Club?"

"No."

I walked off after wriggling from his grip. I could hear four eyes telling Drama Queen to give me some time to think it over.

"Not a chance in hell." I whispered.

* * *

Yo! Sorry I forgot the disclaimer before. Don't be afraid to cuss at me 'kay?!

Anyways I'd like to know if this tanks or not. It is my first.

Harsh words don't wound me but they do get the picture across.

The only thing cruel you could possibly subject to me is to not let me know if this is shit and continue to let me post it on here. So let me know what you think!

PEACE OUT!


End file.
